


Joy

by auntiesuze



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, If you want - Freeform, NHL AU, Swawesome Santa 2016, or they can be just good friends, whatever floats your boat, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntiesuze/pseuds/auntiesuze
Summary: Fanart for 2016 Swawesome Santa





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceHufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceHufflepuff/gifts).



> Sooooo… I was 95% done with my ‘Swawesome Santa art when my hard drive decided to up and die yesterday. Ugh.
> 
> What to do??? Well, I couldn’t leave my giftee (100percentHPfan) hanging, so I threw something together, old school. It’s not as Swawesome as I would like, but at least it’s something!
> 
> The request was for NHL Bitty, preferably playing for the Falconers and preferably playing with Jack. My head canon is that they just scored the game-winning goal. :)
> 
> I posted both the original art & one after I fiddled with it in Prism.

 


End file.
